1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates generally to an appliance and, more specifically, to a front-mounted, proud-glass control unit integrated into the backguard panel of the appliance without mounting brackets.
2. Description of Related Art
Backguard panels typically house control units for operating appliances. Conventional appliances include control units mounted from the rear side of the backguard panel using snap-in brackets.